Bittersweet
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: He had sticky fingers; after all he did love candy. Too bad he didn't know she would be so bittersweet. Royai, Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey, hey! This is my first royai so be kind. This is another installment of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 theme challenge.**

**Summary: He had sticky fingers; after all he did love candy. Too bad he didn't know she would be so bittersweet. Part of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge! Theme: sweets!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, believe me, I wouldn't be posting this.  
><strong>

**Bittersweet**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk; a rather large stack of unfinished paperwork was piled high on it. The dark haired man sighed and took note of the time. It was getting late, the sky was darkening, and his hand was starting to cramp. Roy looked at the piles of paper and began to tap his fingers against the hardwood thoughtfully.

He had a few options here.

He could finish all of the work in front him now and have less to worry about tomorrow or he could do half of it and finish in the morning. Just then another idea flashed into his mind and a wicked grin spread across his face.

Or he could go home and dump all the work on his team in the morning. Mustang quickly scribbled his name at the bottom of the document he had been working on and stood, intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door open and in walked lieutenant Hawkeye.

'Damn' he thought. He was screwed if she came in and saw the pile on his desk so he blocked her way into the office.

"Lieutenant, what brings you here so late?" he asked with a fake smile plastered on his face, sure he was happy to see her, just not right at this moment. Riza was immediately suspicious. It was clear that Roy was hiding something.

"I'm here to pick something up that I left behind, sir. If you would step aside I could get it and be on my way" she said raising a brow at the way Roy's mouth twitched. Something was definitely up.

Mustang's mouth twitched a bit when he realized he had to let her in, what other choice did he have? With a sigh he stepped aside and the lieutenant walked in. She eyed the stack of work on his desk and turned back around to a still smiling Roy. She gave him a questioning look.

"You don't really expect the team to do your work, do you?" she asked as his smile grew wider.

"I was planning no such thing" he said taking a step back. She narrowed her brown eyes at him in warning. He took another step back.

"I was just . . ." he started but was cut off by the clicking sound of Hawkeye's revolver. He held his hands in defeat and stepped back into the room. He didn't like getting shot.

"You were just about to finish your paperwork, right?" it wasn't really a question. Roy sighed and made his way back to his desk. He picked up another file and read over it with a childish pout. The blonde then made her way over and took a few documents in hand and began to read them over.

"What are you . . . ?" began Roy as he was cut off by the raising of her gun. Man, she knew how to handle a gun.

He didn't say a word and continued working.

As the stack became shorter and shorter, it became harder and harder for the Colonel to concentrate. Not because of the mind-numbing task of read and writing, but because of the woman in front of him.

It was hard not to stare.

She was so intent on the task at hand, that she didn't notice his gaze. Her expression was one of pure concentration, the tiniest wrinkle between her delicate brows. Her hair was out of its usual up do and was now cascading down her slender shoulders. She was, for once, dressed in casual clothes; a simple white, low cut shirt that showed the slightest bit if skin. It made him wonder if the skin was as soft as it looked.

He wanted to touch her.

The grey bottoms she had on were what looked like sweatpants; had she been on her way to sleep when she realized she was missing something? He had to admit, it was pretty sexy, this dressed down look of hers was something he had never seen before.

He wanted to see her.

And just what was under those clothes.

He had to tear his gaze away from her before he could get a little too excited.

It was sweet how she had gone out of her way, still dressed in pajamas no less, to help him. He looked back at the piece of paper that he had tried to read four or five times already. He looked at the first sentence and read it.

Again.

And again.

Until he mentally groaned and glanced back at the remnants of the pile on the desk and noticed it was the last document. The lieutenant must've done well over half of his load, and he couldn't finish the last one.

This time he sighed out loud, catching Hawkeye's attention. She studied him for a moment before she took the last paper from his hand and quickly finished it off. Roy looked up to see the paper complete and back on his desk, he turned to see Riza standing with a hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Well, sir?" she said amused at the dumbfounded expression on Mustang's face. He then rose an eyebrow questioningly, hadn't she come here for something?

"Aren't you forgetting something? Like, why you came here in the first place?" he asked. She laughed at the confusion in his voice and turned, heading for the door.

"I came here for you Colonel. Havoc told me that you were still at the office so I decided to come and make sure you did your work." She said still amused. He smiled at that, she came for him, even if it was only to check up on his progress.

"Well" he said glancing at the clock on the opposite wall.

"How about I take you out as a little thank you?" he asked. She hesitated, and he took the chance to pounce.

"It's the least I can do for making you sacrifice your afternoon." He said with that charming smile on his face, he was going for the kill. After another moment of thought the blonde finally spoke.

"Okay, Colonel. But, don't think of this as a date" she warned. Roy simply nodded his head even though on the inside he was jumping up and down like the five-year old he knew he was.

He grabbed his jacket and boldly took her hand in his and practically ran down the streets with her in tow. The finally reached a nice, little spot not too far her house. It had a homey feel to it, it wasn't big and fancy, just a nice place to grab a meal.

"Wow, I didn't even know this place existed and I live just down the road" said Hawkeye in amazement as she took in the establishment. Roy smiled at her reaction as the waitress and owner of the place lead them to a booth near the back. The waitress was an older woman with graying hair that knew Roy well; he came here quite often during his time off. She winked at him and whispered something along the lines of 'finally' as she walked off to bring the couple their drinks.

Roy turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. He watched as Riza studied the menu. He watched the way her lip would stick out ever so slightly as she tried to make up her mind. It made his mind drift and allowed his thoughts to wander. The scent of flowers wafted into his nose as he leaned forward, head hand. It was like flowers, roses maybe? He started to wonder if she was what smelled so good.

He wanted to smell her.

Hawkeye looked up and into his eyes, startling him out of his disturbing train of thought. She gave him a questioning look.

"Not hungry, sir?" she asked and he frowned a bit.

"You don't have to call me sir outside of the workplace, Riza?" he said a little hurt that she was so formal.

He may not call her by a nickname or anything but she wasn't a 'miss' or 'ma'am' to him. She looked like she was about to make a smart remark when the waitress returned with their drinks, a couple of cokes.

"What would you like, Roy, the usual?" she asked. He, being the polite young man he was, put his frustrations aside and smiled up at the waitress.

"Yes, ma'am" he answered. The women then turned to the lieutenant.

"And for the beautiful young lady?" she asked. Riza's face darkened a bit at the compliment and she glanced down at the menu, obviously still unsure.

"Same thing he is having" she said not knowing what else to say. Roy smiled at happy she trusted his decision. The waitress smiled a little wider and walked off.

"So what is it that you're having . . . Roy?" she asked, letting her mouth play with his name, as if it were a foreign language. He laughed at the way she said it, loving the sound coming from her lips.

"Spaghetti, of course" he said, smile still plastered on his face. Riza smiled a bit at this.

"Of course, you eat it all the time, with the sweet sausage and peppers. You have quite the odd palette, Mustang. It's always sweets with you." she said knowing it was his favorite. Their food arrived and they fell into a deep conversation about foods, resturaunts, and other sights to see in the city.

Hawkeye had been, rather excitedly, describing a night out she had with a friend of hers a while back when the owner cleared her throat, interrupting the two.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but we're about ready to close up shop" she said, an apology in her eyes. Roy sighed as Riza stopped speaking.

He wanted to hear her.

He wanted her to speak and maybe even . . . say his name.

He shook the thought from his mind as he stood along with Hawkeye and collected his military jacket. They wished the woman well and thanked her for the meal.

It had grown a bit chilly while the two wasted the night away in the tiny booth of the restaurant. So, noticing the lieutenant's discomfort, he gave her his coat. She took it, smile still on her face. They walked through the streets, lamppost lighting their way. Roy, once again, took her hand in his and she, for once, didn't protest his advances.

He couldn't help but smile at the nostalgic expression on her face, knowing that she had enjoyed herself.

Riza couldn't help but wish the night wouldn't end, that the road to her house would get longer so it wouldn't be over so soon.

But all good things come to an end.

They soon reached the door to her apartment complex and she, for the first time that night, sighed, not wanting to let go of Mustang's hand. It was warm and welcoming. The young couple stood silently in the cool night air simply staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Hawkeye took off Roy's jacket and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Roy. This was . . . fun. We should do this again" she said a small smile crossing her face. Mustang simply smiled as their faces grew closer, hands still entwined.

He wanted to taste her.

"It doesn't have to end now, you know?" he said growing even closer, he was almost there. His free itching to grab, to feel. Riza's expression changed to one he had never seen before, was it lust? His hand slipped down her back to her rear. Would he finally get wanted he had been craving all these years?

Their lips brushed and fireworks went off in his mind.

And just when Roy was about to do a victory dance in his head, the door slammed shut in his face.

He stood alone, outside, in the cold, looking absolutely stupid with his lips puckered.

He could hear Hawkeye's voice on the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Sorry, Sir, not tonight" she said as she made her way up to her room. Mustang was still for a moment before the situation finally sunk in.

He had almost gotten a taste of honey, but now all he had was a mouth full of vinegar.

He had sticky fingers, he couldn't keep his hands to himself; after all he did love sweet things. Too bad he didn't know she would be so bittersweet.

He smiled to himself as he turned and headed home, already planning another outing.

It must be an acquired taste.

**A/N: I had to laugh at this one myself. I think Mustang is a masochist. Anyway let me know what you think.**

**(Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


End file.
